Limbic Libation
by AoifeRose
Summary: Post 18x19 - the ladies find each other when they need each other most.


**A/N Working on a multi-chapter one – that's gona take a while. In the meantime, the 18x19 episode got me so… oh way too many emotions to even type – so instead I decided to write a story with some Rolivia to make me happy! I hope it makes you happy too. So, post 18x19 – some small references but mainly Rolivia.**

The music was a mix of retro 80's pop and current anthems and the place was buzzing. The rainbow flag hanging over the door inside was the only indication that it was a gay bar, but for those that knew, they knew this was a safe space and they appreciated it.

Amanda sat in a small corner booth, a bottle of still partially chilled beer resting on the table between her clasped hands. She had called the babysitter on her way home and asked her if she could stay. Ellie was happy of the overtime so there was no problem. Discarding her work clothes, she found a pair of black jeans and a baby blue v neck t-shirt and threw her leather jacket on, remembering to grab a key, her wallet and her phone as she made her way out the door again fifteen minutes later.

Now as she sat there, she felt calm for the first time since she had left the courthouse that day. The cute bartender with the pixie haircut behind the bar caught her eye again and smiled. Amanda nodded and gave a brief smile but returned her gaze to the wooden table top. She was really bad at flirting and tried to avoid it where possible. She just felt an overwhelming need to be surrounded by the LGBTQ community of New York city tonight.

Two beers later and as her foot tapped Amanda felt the urge to dance take over as her inhibitions slipped away. The tempo of the music had picked up and the dance floor was packed. She made her way to the bar where the bartender was finished her shift and was drinking a gin and tonic. She smiled again, this time in the flirtatious way she wished she had earlier, tempering the nerves that were raging inside her; "I have had a hell of a week and I really need to dance, but I don't wana dance alone. Join me?"

The redhead smiled and held out a hand for Amanda to take.

"Zoe."

"Amanda."

It was the only introduction needed as Amanda led the way to the dance floor. The heat increased by ten degrees as they moved through the crowd towards the middle of the floor. Amanda felt Zoe's arms come around her as Rihanna's 'We Found in a Hopeless Place' began to blare over the speakers. They moved to the rhythm, Zoe grinding into Amanda's body. She smiled as the redhead leaned in and placed a trail of kisses down the skin exposed by the V-neck of her t-shirt. She felt the other woman's hands pull her closer, resting on her ass as they continued to sway. Amanda giggled and lifted her head higher to expose her neck further. It was this action that caused her to catch sight of a figure at the bar – a figure she'd recognise anywhere. A figure that was staring straight at her. She froze and Zoe felt the sudden stillness.

"You ok?"

"Uh… yeah… listen I have to… sorry… I've got to…" Amanda moved away from the smaller woman and made her way off the dancefloor and back to the booth she'd been sitting at to grab her jacket. She felt rather than heard Olivia walk up behind her. She had no idea what her Lieutenant was doing there and she was beyond mortified that she had witnessed that entire encounter. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see Olivia smiling at her.

"Huh, well that's unexpected."

Olivia looked confused. "I was waiting to get a lecture on how my conduct was unbecoming of an SVU detective and how I should go home to my child."

"Ok, first off, what you do in your own time is your business detective. And secondly do you see Noah anywhere?" Olivia's answer was clipped and Amanda felt bad for being so blunt. Realisation then dawned as to where they both were.

"You know this is a gay bar, right?"

Olivia's laugh caused Amanda to visibly relax. "Yes, Detective Rollins, I am aware of that. Apart from the fact I'm a cop so the big rainbow flag kind of gave it away, I am meeting a friend who happens to be gay, so I am aware of the bar's clientele and what they mostly have in common."

Amanda's brain did a double take – a friend – Amanda's next thought was automatically a girlfriend? What didn't Amanda know and why did a twinge of jealousy suddenly flare in her stomach. She knew the answer to the latter, she just never admitted it to herself.

Olivia saw the young detectives brain working overtime and almost left the answer unsaid as payback for the automatic presumption that she was going to be a bitch earlier. But she wasn't that mean.

"You remember Doctor Huang. We haven't caught up in a long time and this case… well it just made me feel like reaching out, you know?"  
"More than you know."

"Well if that little display on the dancefloor is anything to go by then yes most definitely."

The embarrassment returned and Amanda blushed. She picked at the cracked leather on the jacket she had flung over her arm in her haste to escape.

"Amanda, I told you, what you do in your personal life is your business. But please tell me you didn't feel the need to hide this from me?"

Amanda shook her head and Olivia gestured for her to sit back down. "Stay for a drink?" Amanda hesitated for a minute, unsure she wanted a lecture but reasoning that, if that was what Olivia had intended to do, she would have done it by now. She nodded and they took a seat at either side of the table.

Amanda started to talk and it all came out in a long jumble; "I'm bi. I never told any of you, I just… well I didn't feel the need. I haven't been with a woman since I've been in New York so it wasn't really an issue. I think Fin knows. I believe there was a drunken confession one night; he's never said anything about it since then though, and I haven't pushed it. I haven't… we covered that already…"

Olivia reached over the table and covered Amanda's hand with hers. "Breathe."

Amanda chuckled and placed her other hand over Olivia's squeezing gently before they both let go.

"I didn't feel the need to hide it from you. This case just made me so angry I felt the need to be in a gay bar, to be surrounded by my community, just for one night."  
"That's understandable. It's what made me reach out to George as well. I forget sometimes that LGBTQ rights have a way to go until cases like this happen. I shouldn't but I do."

At that moment, Amanda saw Zoe walk towards the table out of the corner of her eye and braced herself for a fight. "You could of at least told me you had a girlfriend, or was that display to make her jealous?"

Amanda opened her mouth to speak but Olivia interjected. "We had a fight, so yeah that was to make me jealous. And it worked too; I'm jealous and I'm angry and that's not a good combination. We need to work this out and you're not helping so can you just leave us alone please?"

Zoe grunted something about being a tease and stalked away.

"Beer?" Olivia was already half way to standing when she offered so Amanda nodded and stayed put. The bar was getting crowded and she didn't want to lose their booth. She was also slightly flabbergasted at Olivia's response to the confrontation. Amanda felt bad for messing with Zoe and embarrassed that Olivia had to step in but her mind was still on the case and she needed some clarity when Olivia came back with their drinks.

"What's gona happen with Anne?"

"She has some cousins in Denver she's going to go stay with."

"And Lucas"

"He's gona get some counselling in Rikers, I made sure of it."

"What Carisi said is true "the road to hell is paved with good intentions"

"I didn't know Carisi listened to Ozzy Osbourne. We have a closet Black Sabbath fan amongst us."

Amanda laughed and took a long swig of the cold liquid. "I was raised like them. I was raised to believe it was sinful and wrong. I saw a lot of myself in those kids. Thankfully my parents only paid the church lip service, dragged us along on a Sunday so we looked like the good faith filled family. Then we got home and they drank the rest of the week away until Sunday came around again and we'd stand there singing hymns; total hypocrites."

Having met Amanda's mother Olivia didn't doubt a word of what she said. She imagined it must have been really hard for the young detective growing up. The instinct to soothe overwhelmed her and she reached once again for the blonde's hand, this time stroking her thumb over her knuckles, holding the smaller hand in hers and resting them on the table.

"Do they know?"  
"Hell no, are you crazy? My mother wanted me to marry the first boy I slept with. She would have had a heart attack if she knew my first time wasn't with a boy."

A figure standing a few feet from them cleared their throat and both Olivia and Amanda jumped, hands moving back to their sides.

Olivia stood and gave George Huang a hug. Amanda joined them and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he slid into the booth beside Olivia.

"What's that you're drinking doc?"  
"They call it a Limbic Libation – I have no desire to correct the medical impossibility of it, I just want to drink it and forget."  
"Have a few of them and I'm pretty sure you'll forget you're a doctor altogether." Amanda quipped.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of two of SVU's finest wanting to meet me for drinks?" The emphasis on the two made Amanda realise she was crashing a quiet drink between friends and was about to make her excuses when Olivia interjected.

"I know what your time keeping is like and I didn't want to be sitting here for half an hour on my own waiting on you. Amanda had a sitter, so here we are."

"Sorry for hanging on." Amanda said apologetically.

George held up his hand, "Not at all, you're not hanging on. You're a welcome guest, always. How is Jessy?"

Amanda was impressed he remembered her daughter's name, he'd never met her. "She's good thanks for asking."

"And Noah?" He turned to Liv.

"Crazy, relentlessly full of energy, sleepy when he should be awake and awake when he should be sleepy."

"A typical four year old so?"

"Something like that. How's Russell?"

Amanda thought Russell must be George's partner until he answered with "He ran after the neighbour's cat yesterday and when it climbed up a tree he sat there for half an hour, tail wagging, waiting for it to come down. Poor puss doesn't realise he actually just wants to play; he's lonely without Graham."

"Graham?" Amanda had to ask.

"Yeah Graham was his brother. He died last year. I rescued them both from a shelter. They were both older so no one really wanted them. Everyone wants to adopt a puppy. They'd been together all their lives, couldn't be separated for adoption, so the shelter was finding it difficult to home them. I fell in love and they came to live with me the following week.

George took his phone from his pocket and pulled up a picture of two black Labradors on the screen.

"They're beautiful." Amanda cooed. We should get Russell and Franny together for a play date."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia sat back, amused that what had been a meeting between her and a friend was going on completely independently of her. She listened as they traded stories about dog parks and the trials and tribulations of owning a pet in the city.

"So why the phone call out of the blue?" George finally asked Olivia.

"Can a friend not call someone to ask them out for a drink?" Olivia asked defensively. The look he gave her meant he knew better.

"Ok fine, there was a case… and well the last time you and I saw each other it didn't end well… so yeah…"

Amanda looked at Olivia, realising the day had taken its toll and Olivia was doing what she had earlier, slipping back into it. Amanda stepped in and explained about Anne, what had happened and the outcome because she knew Olivia wasn't able to.

"Wow, I understand why you called now."  
"That wasn't the only reason…"

"Liv, it's ok, I understand. I work cases for the NYPD freelance still and occasionally I come across something related to sex crimes, my thoughts turn to you immediately. I'm not offended. But I am out of alcohol."

Amanda stood and was half way to the bar before the protest died on Olivia's lips that she would get them.

"She seems to be fitting in well." George stated.  
"Yeah she's a good cop, good intuition. Hot head but extremely approachable."

"Sounds like another rookie I once knew, she was just a little bit taller and with darker hair."

Olivia nudged George with her shoulder "Funny."

"Seriously though, she's doing ok? I know there were some issues with her personal life when she arrived?"

"She's doing good right now, with Jessy and with the job."

"She's cute too."

This time the nudge Olivia gave almost shoved George off the long, padded sofa they shared.

"I didn't think she was your type."  
"No, but she's yours."

"Oh, George please don't."

"Aren't you single?"

"Yes."

"Still interested in leggy blondes?"  
"George she's about 10 feet away, I am begging you, shut up."

"She bares some striking resemblances to Alex, wouldn't you say."

"No, none at all."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful smile…"

"If I agree with you will you shut up?"  
"Maybe."

"Yes, yes she is." Olivia said hurriedly as Amanda returned with their drinks.

Amanda placed 2 bottles of beer and another Limbic Libation on the table and sat into her side of the booth.

"She is what…"  
"She is cute," George interjected.

"Who?" Amanda was thoroughly confused while Olivia's face registered a horrified look.

"The dark haired, dark eyed beauty making eyes at you since you walked to the bar."

Amanda made to turn her head but George stopped her; "Don't make it so obvious, be subtle, go back to the bar and pretend you forgot something. Get a proper look. Better yet make her a little jealous, go dance with Liv."

Both women stared at him, incredulous.  
"Come on, you've both had a horrible week and I think we've all had enough alcohol at this point that even Liv can stand dancing?"

Olivia couldn't comprehend this was happening, was sure it was just some horrible dream. When she got George alone again they were going to have a talk about boundaries and his lack of them. She might suggest he see one of his psychiatrist friends. Her mind was in such complete overdrive that she completely missed what Amanda said.

"I said, you coming?" Amanda repeated slowly, as she held her hand out. Olivia took it, feeling herself being lead blindly through a large crowd and onto the dancefloor.

'Beneath You're Beautiful' by Labrinth began to play and Amanda smiled. "I love this song."

"Me too. I'm sorry about George."

"Why?"  
The two women were standing in very close proximity due to the crowds, swaying gently but not really dancing.

Olivia leaned in closer to be heard over the music to answer Amanda's question. "He's not exactly subtle."

Amanda had caught on at this point that George was trying to match make and embarrass Olivia, and she was intending to join in by playing dumb. However, seeing the look of fear in those hazel eyes made her forget the game.

"No, he's not. But sometimes subtlety is overrated." Amanda took Olivia's hand and spun her, making her laugh as she almost lost her balance. She felt a hand on her lower back as Amanda steadied her while keeping hold of the hand she'd grabbed moments before. When she regained her balance, she noticed the blue eyes holding her. Olivia willed her nerves to calm as she placed her hand on Amanda's hip and pulled her closer.

"What are we doing?" she asked, not realising she said out loud until Amanda answered with "I have no idea, but it feels right, is that enough?"

Olivia nodded as Amanda rested her head against her shoulder and the song continued to play, Emeli Sande's melodic voice filling the speakers.

The dark haired, dark eyed beauty watched Amanda and Olivia just as she'd watched Amanda at the bar earlier. The familiarity she saw between them, the way Amanda's hand rested on the small of Olivia's back, she knew her potential bed partner for the night only had eyes for one woman, and it wasn't her. She conceded defeat and was about to leave when she heard a man's voice addressing her.

"Sorry, that was my doing. They're friends of mine and tonight they needed each other more than they realised" George said, feeling the need to explain. The woman nodded and gave a sad smile. "I think they've found each other." George nodded and gave one more glance in the direction of the dancefloor before making his way towards the exit.

The two women continued to dance for a few more minutes, no longer noticing the crowds around them, only each other. Amanda stroked the back of Olivia's neck causing the taller woman to lean in close, capturing her lips in a probing kiss, tongues teasing, teeth nipping as they explored each other's mouths for the first time. Neither was sure where the moan came from but the vibration caused both to laugh. Amanda rested her forehead against the brunette's and smiled. As the song ended Olivia took her hand and lead them off the dancefloor the younger woman staying close behind her as they navigated their way back to the booth. Olivia slid into onto the sofa beside Amanda and rested her head on her shoulder. She picked up the napkin and recognised George's handwriting. Both women read his scrawled note;

" _I didn't want to be a spare part for the rest of the night. Be good and if you can't be good… forget it just be bad"._

They both smiled as they finished reading the note Olivia sighing deeply. "This was not how I was expecting this night to go" she said quietly.  
"What were you expecting?"

"A drink with George and an early night."

Amanda turned and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Are you ok?"

"Butterflies in my tummy, other than that, yeah I'm good."

Amanda chuckled and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"I need to get out of here, come with me?"

Amanda felt the taller woman tense against her and quickly added "Or not…"

"No, I want to, trust me I do. I just don't want to rush into anything."  
"Liv, if I didn't know you, if we weren't both fully grown women and mother's and if I didn't have a sitter overnight I would say 'ok, let's forget this'. But the thing is we do know each other, we are both fully grown women and I haven't had sex since I got pregnant so I gotta be honest with you, I'm kinda horny."

It was Olivia's turn to laugh. Lifting her head from Amanda's shoulder, she kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"Your place or mine?" Olivia asked.

"Yours. Ellie has all the discretion of a loud hailer and I don't trust Kim to actually keep her job long enough to be gone an entire night shift. At least Lucy will go home and not ask any questions tomorrow."

"I'll get a cab." Olivia tapped the app on her phone and five minutes they were in a cab to Olivia's apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucy bid them both goodnight and as the door closed Olivia felt arms come around her from behind. She leaned back into the strong body behind her and allowed herself to be held.

"God that feels good."

Amanda sighed and kissed the skin exposed by the soft chenille sweater Olivia was wearing, that hung low on her shoulders.

"That feels better." She felt Amanda smile against her shoulder as the kissed started to creep along her neck, Amanda's hand sweeping her hair aside to gain access to more soft olive skin.

"My legs are getting a bit shaky, can we… sit." Olivia squeaked the last word out as Amanda ran her teeth lightly over her earlobe. She snickered as she turned the brunette in her arms, bringing them towards the sofa in a few swift steps.

Amanda sat down and beckoned Olivia too her. Expecting her Lieutenant to sit beside her she was surprised and more than a little turned on when Olivia kicked off her boots and knelt into her lap, her knees fitting snugly against Amanda's hips. She saw the look of longing in Amanda's eyes as their normally bright blue colour gave way to something far stormier.

"I'm not sure what I want more," Amanda stated, her accent more pronounced than usual, "for you to fuck me or for me to fuck you. Both are happening I just can't decide in what order."

"Who said you get to decide?" Olivia asked, her voice low.

"First and more importantly – how sound a sleeper is your son?"  
"Oh, once he's out, he's out."  
"Good cause I plan on making you scream and I do not want him witnessing that and having nightmares."

"Pretty sure of yourself Detective?" Olivia husked against the blonde's ear.

"Oh, believe me, it's been a while. But it's a bit like riding a bike, you don't forget. And I've had plenty of time to practice on myself since my daughter was conceived."

A shiver ran up Olivia's spine and she shook slightly at the image that popped into her head of Amanda lying naked on her bed, masturbating.

"Show me…" Olivia leaned in and claimed the soft pink lips in a fierce kiss filled with all the passion she was feeling in that moment. When Amanda pulled back she gestured for Olivia to move back slightly. Popping the button and unzipping the fly of her jeans she slipped her hand inside and into the black lace panties she was wearing. She hissed sharply as her index finger brushed her clit, which was just starting to become hard at the promise of what was to come. She started to work circles around the small mound of heat to build the wetness that was already starting to make its presence known. She used her other hand to play with her left nipple through two layers of material. The restrictions were beginning to annoy her and Olivia could see it. She slipped her hands underneath the hem of Amanda's t-shirt and helped her to remove it, followed swiftly by her white cotton bra. The cold air and the intense arousal she was feeling both caused her nipples to stand to attention, attention Olivia was happy to give them. She lowered her head taking one pink rosy bud into her mouth, biting gently before soothing it with her tongue. Amanda keened slightly at the initial pain followed by a moan at the intense pleasure of the wet tongue circling her nipple. Her nipples were always her weak point and they'd become even more sensitive since she'd given birth. She had spent many nights bringing herself close to the edge by simply playing with them. Now looking down as at Olivia's head buried in her chest, paying attention to one nipple and then the other, she was feeling lightheaded and very glad she was sitting down.

Olivia lifted her head and kissed her again, this time stealing all of the air from her lungs as she removed Amanda's hand from her underwear, replacing it with her own. Olivia smiled against the lips of the woman beneath her when she felt the mounting wetness.

"Wow, it has been a while."  
"I did warn you." Amanda seemed almost defensive in her tone until she saw the desire burning in Olivia's dark eyes; "It's sexy as fuck Amanda, I'm not far behind you." Amanda wanted to feel that for herself, but right now more than anything she needed to come.

"Please Liv, I need you to fuck me."

Olivia nodded, understanding how long Amanda had been waiting and not wanting to make her wait any longer.

Kneeling up slightly she pushed Amanda's jeans and underwear from her hips and lifted herself off the blonde so she could kick them off, along with her boots, somewhere on the floor.

The look Amanda gave her as she dropped to her knees told Olivia all she needed to know; this was what they both wanted. She left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down Amanda's belly as she settled her head between her legs and rested her hands on her thighs. Breathing in the scent of arousal Olivia felt the vibration of Amanda moan at the first swipe of her tongue through her swollen wet labia. The blonde's fingers instinctively went to her hair and Olivia felt her scalp being scratched as she continued to lap a vertical line through soaked folds. Her tongue moved lower and Amanda's fingers scraped again. Olivia felt the wetness between her own legs build but as she began to reach down to see to it she felt the grip on her head tighten; "Don't even think about it, that is mine." The instruction was breathy and given through gritted teeth but Olivia didn't dare disobey. Moving her hand she didn't place it back on Amanda's thigh but rather used her index finger to flick her clit, once then twice. Amanda's low utterance of "fffuucckk" filled the room and Olivia really hoped Noah lived up to his reputation as a heavy sleeper.

"In…inside…Liv…"

Olivia wasted no time giving the blonde what she needed, sliding one finger followed swiftly by another into the woman writhing beneath her. Amanda's hips raised off the sofa to meet her, meeting each thrust with one of her own, riding Olivia's fingers. The only thing holding her in place was Olivia's hand on her thigh. When she began sucking insistently on the blonde's clit again the orgasm that ripped through her took them both by surprise. Amanda spasamed repeatedly around the fingers buried inside her, holding Olivia's head in place as her tongue continued to circle her clit. A second smaller orgasm created another round of spasms and another small flood of wetness, which Olivia was more than a little proud of.

Amanda eventually loosened her vice like grip allowing her lieutenant to move. It took her a moment to realise that Olivia was once again straddling her but she knew what the brunette wanted by the look of want she gave her.

"Fuck me", Amanda didn't need another invite. Her fingers slid through an abundance of wetness as the older woman above her rested her head against her shoulder and moaned into her ear.

"Yes… God yes…" Amanda stroked between drenched folds and swiftly entered Olivia, causing another low moan. She began a fast rhythm, sensing the urgency in Olivia's need to come. She wasn't wrong and as Olivia rode her fingers Amanda watched her, eyes closed, totally lost in the act of making love. Amanda felt an overwhelming affection for the woman in her arms and kissed the side of her head as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm stirring. Olivia's head lifted as she felt it too, claiming Amanda's lips in a deep, hard kiss as she fell over the edge and into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. She didn't trust her legs to keep her steady any longer so she lowered herself into Amanda's lap and turned so she could lie down, side by side with the other woman.

Amanda stroked the hair from Olivia's sweat soaked forehead and kissed the tip of her nose causing a lazy smile to appear on her lips.

"Hi."

Olivia laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hi yourself. So which did you want more?"

"Huh?"  
"You said you weren't sure what you wanted more, to fuck me or for me to fuck you. So?"  
"I cannot answer that right now, I can barely feel my legs, I can't form coherent thoughts."

They both laughed and Olivia claimed the lips so close she didn't need to move her head for a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry, we didn't even make it to bed. I'm not a very good host."  
"You're the best host ever." Amanda winked. She shivered and Olivia wrapped her arms around her.

"I think we should probably get there now. I think adrenaline prevented us from feeling the cold but I'm not sure the lack of feeling in my extremities is entirely down to your love-making abilities and not in some slight part due to the fact Lucy obviously turned off the heat before we got in."  
Olivia squeezed her tightly and then stood, causing the blonde to emit the most adorable giggle as she lifted her into her arms.

"Seriously I have two perfectly good legs."

"I am aware of that. I am also aware that one advantage of being a mother for the last few years is I can now carry Noah, a backpack, an ice-cream and a lunchbox. You look like you weigh about that."

Amanda laughed as she wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist kissing her neck as they began to move towards the bedroom. When Olivia placed her on the bed she saw the her admiring her body. The sudden wave of self-consciousness made her reach for the throw at the bottom of the bed. Olivia saw the uncertainty and climbed onto the bed, lying beside her and touching her cheek, turning Amanda's to face her.

"Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing… I'm just cold."  
"Thing is, I passed my Lieutenant's exams a while back, and the whole cop thing comes with the advantage of spotting total lies a mile off."

Amanda tried to turn her head away but Olivia held her cheek and kissed her.

"Tell me", she asked quietly against her lips.

"I've… that was… you… fuck…"  
"Mand?"  
"You were the first person to see me naked since Jessy was born. And I've been feeling a bit self-conscious about the stretch marks and the scar from the C-Section. I got caught up in the moment back there but just now, when you were looking at me, it was like you saw it all and..."

"I did see it all baby," the term of endearment made Amanda's heart skip a beat. "I saw it all and I thought what a magnificent woman you are to have brought such a beautiful little girl into the world and how every stretch mark and stitch is a battle scar that you should be so proud of. You almost died getting her here and I never told you at the time but I was so scared we were going to lose you it killed me a little inside. You are one of the strongest, most dedicated beautiful women I know, and I'm so glad George pushed us together tonight because I probably would never have made that move."  
"I suppose we owe him a drink." Amanda burrowed into Olivia's side.  
"I think we might." Olivia smiled as she felt the blonde curl fully into her body, her chest rising the falling her breath warm on her neck.

"You are so beautiful Amanda and I will spend the rest of my days telling you that if you let me?"

Amanda kissed Olivia's neck and nestled herself into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Only if I can do the same for you?"

"Always baby."

Olivia felt Amanda's breathing slow as sleep took over. She lay watching her sleep for a while, enjoying the calm of her features, features that were so often filled with concentration or worry in their daily lives. She hoped that whatever came next for them she could be the one to help take away some of that worry. She held the smaller woman as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, waking again in the night to make love until the sun rose.

 **A/N: Hoped that helped some of you overcome 18x19 and the finale. I'll be working on the multi-chapter one over the summer and hopefully I'll get a chance to do a couple of chapters at a time so I don't leave people hanging too long!**


End file.
